Fighting for the Love of Hermione
by ccisnerosgl
Summary: Harry and Malfoy are at it again, fighting over Hermione. Last year it was to go out with her to the dance now to date her. Let's see what happens.


Hiya!!! My name is Jackie. I am 13 years old. I love to read things about Harry, Draco, Hermione, ect. ect. I decided to write a story about them. This story is about two of my favorite characters: Harry and Malfoy. They fight over the love of Hermione. Who will she pick? Who will she let down?  
  
Dedicated to someone out there who had this same problem. :D  
  
Chapter 1: The Change  
  
It was a cold Friday night. Girls were with their boyfriends, who were hugging each other so they would cool down. Everyone was out with his or her love. Everyone except one girl…… Hermione. It's been Hermione's 4th year at Hogwarts. She was still that girl, bookworm, party pooper, and the smart one in the class. She was even the school's smartest girl; no one could compete with her. She had one trophies and medals.   
  
It was that Friday night when she found out what to do….. a make over. She was the same old Hermione, her hair all baggy, that same pale girl, and that girl who was always alone. She went to her house and looked in the mirror, since that day started to change. She blow dried her hair, put make up on and started wearing tight pants and short skirts. Hermione now read less, study less, and cared less about school. She now is in parties, hanging with friends, and being in the mall.  
  
It was a Saturday night; Harry and Draco were walking down the street when suddenly they saw a girl. They had wondered who it was when suddenly they said "Hermione?" Hermione said "yes, hello Harry and Draco." It had been two months since Harry and Draco have seen Hermione, but now they saw her and almost fainted. They had both fallen over Hermione, the girl who was a bookworm and smart.   
  
They couldn't believe what they saw. Soon, Hermione had over twenty boys asking her out between those twenty boys it included, Harry, Malfoy, and Ron. Hermione became the most popular girl in the city. Boys followed her every day. Boy's screaming every time "Hermione could I get your number? Hermione wanna go out sometime? Hermione I love your pants" or "Hermione is that you?'' Hermione felt so happy, boys who would hug her on cold nights now followed her.   
  
She went to her house, walked up to her room and started to look herself in the mirror. She was now sad and at the same time happy. Sad because all those boys don't know her secret which was being a student at Hogwarts which they didn't know about. The happy part was getting Harry to like her. She knew that if she picked Harry he would understand her. Then all those years of hard work came to her, if she changed back to herself Harry would still like her since he likes her now, but on the other hand she thought "Harry likes me because of my looks so how if I change for one day to see what happens?"  
  
The next day Hermione went back to herself. All the boys saw her walking by and asked "Hermione what happened? Hermione are you ok?" and suddenly Harry came up to her "Hermione what happened? I mean yesterday you looked cute but now your back to yourself." Hermione said "oh so you like me because of my looks?" Harry answered, "No it's just that you looked cuter." Hermione ran and bumped into Malfoy. "Hermione whats wrong?" said Malfoy. "That stupid friend of your said that I looked cuter yesterday and now that I changed back to myself he said I looked nice," said Hermione "I just wanted him to notice me for once." "You mean you like him" said Malfoy. Hermione said "yes, I've liked him since the second year. Hermione whispered "and I like you too." Malfoy screamed, " you do?" Hermione whispered, "yes, I just didn't have the guts to tell you."  
  
**Hey, this is the first chapter. As you can see Hermione did a mistake telling Malfoy she liked Harry and him because I could tell war is about to happen. Harry accidentally made Hermione mad and now Malfoy is going to take over. Let's see what happens in the next chapter "The Night"** 


End file.
